Pour mon coeur
by Mizuni-no-neko
Summary: Gregory was Christophe's whole life, but he didn't feel that way about him...or did he? For my own heart, you know who you are love.


Sorry it's so short! This is loosely based off of a true story, so there's only so much I could include without giving certain things away that I didn't really want to.

This is actually something of a birthday present for someone. Her birthday was awhile ago but her real gift is going slower than I thought it would so I decided to go with this and send the other one to her when it was finished.

Pour mon coeur

* * *

Christophe checked his phone one more time, face and heart falling momentarily at the blank screen. No new messages. He sighed and tossed the phone up into the air, catching it as it came down. What the hell was wrong with him, staring at his phone like it was the most important thing in the world. And right now it was. Or well…not the phone itself, but the person on the other side. The phone vibrated just as it reached the highest point in it's arch. He caught it and opened the message in one smooth motion.

_Christophe I'm sorry…I just don't see you that way._

Chritophe stared blankly at the phone, face an empty canvas. He was completely hollow, feelings still sorting themselves out. Or maybe they weren't there at all, he didn't know anymore. All he knew is that he didn't feel anything except this emptiness that was consuming him. Gregory…

_C'est d'accord. Doesn't matter._

He sent the text and fell to his knees in his room. Gregory…where had he gone wrong? He had been tender when the moments had called for it, rough when he felt Gregory could handle it, playful when the moment was right…what had he done wrong? The phone vibrated again, but he didn't have the heart to check it. His whole world had just crashed around his ears and he wasn't sure he could take anymore. But he checked it anyways, he was that in love with the boy on the other side of the conversation.

_I'm sorry, please don't be mad at me. You're my best friend._

Christophe burst into hysterical laughter. Best friend, huh? I guess that's as far as he would ever get…was he ok with that? Would he really be ok with going on being so torturously close to the most important person in his life without being able to hold him while he slept and kiss those perfectly rosy pink lips? Could he watch as _his_ Gregory found someone to make him happy that wasn't Christophe and smile and say he was happy for him?

He would have to try.

_I'm not mad, Gregory. I can't be mad at my best friend._

He hit send and turned off the phone, curling up in the middle of his bed and spending the rest of the day alone.

* * *

It had been weeks maybe, if not a month since Christophe had poured his heart out to Gregory in a text and been shot down. Things had gone relatively back to normal, with the exception that every friendly 'I love you' Gregory gave him cut Christophe like the jagged edge of a knife. He just smiled and laughed through it, what else could he do?

But lately it was getting worse. If he hadn't known any better he would have said Gregory was _flirting_ with him. But that couldn't be true, nothing that good could happen to Ze Mole, mercenary, tactician, and murderer extraordinaire. God was too much of a bitch to let the beautiful blonde fall into his lap like that.

But little by little the flirting got to him and he began to flirt back, gaining confidence everyday. The 'I love you's became more frequent and they had even exchanged flirty text kisses. He was sure that Gregory loved him at least a little bit. He made plans to travel to South Park to see him, even looked up some nice places he could take Gregory to on a date.

But when he shared his plans with Damien he was shot down instantly.

"Dude, didn't you hear? He's going out with Wendy."

The worst sentence he had ever heard since "Christophe I'm sorry…I just don't see you that way."

He was shocked, stunned…He thought they were friends, why hadn't Gregory told him. Not only that, it had apparently been going on since before they had started flirting. Once again his heart was breaking and he had no clue what to do.

He texted Gregory, telling him exactly how he felt about the matter.

_You know, it would have been nice to know you had a girlfriend the whole time you've been stringing me along. You're a douche, you know that? You know I love you, I love you a lot. For the love of your faggot God stop leading me on. If you love me say so and if you don't stop acting like you do. It's frustrating and making me angry._

A few hours later he finally texted back. He expected an angry blow up, but what he got was so much better.

_Christophe if I didn't love you I wouldn't say so. And as for Wendy, I'm pretty sure she's fucking Stan behind my back. And if you were here it would be over. _

Christophe was shocked. What had happened to not seeing him that way? But somehow it didn't matter anymore. All that mattered was that Gregory loved him too, and he was hopping on the next plane to Colorado.

* * *

Christophe stood outside of Gregory's house, running fingers through already mussed hair and taking a deep drag of his cig. How was he going to get up the gumption to knock?

It turns out he didn't need to, because at that exact moment the balcony window opened and Gregory leaned on his elbow with his face in his hand, just looking up at the stars.

"See, 'ow she leans 'er cheek upon 'er 'and!  
O, zat I were a glove upon zat 'and,  
Zat I might touch zat cheek!"

He called out with a smirk in his thick French accent. Gregory's eyes widened and he looked down.

"Christophe? Is it really you?" He asked in an awed whisper.

"Oui, c'est moi." He said, grabbing onto the ivy scrolling down the side of the house and climbing up. When he got up level with the balcony he leaned up and captured Gregory's lips with his own in a slow and tender kiss that he had waited so long for. The kiss turned rougher as he climbed over the railing and pressed Gregory into the outside wall of the house.

"I love you Gregory, and I weel never let you go. And I swear to you I weel keel anyone 'oo geets een my way." He growled. "You are my beetch and you would do well to remember zat." Gregory just nodded dumbly before being cut off by another passionate kiss.

"Be mine, always and forever?" He asked, pressing their foreheads together. He didn't even let Gregory answer, instead pressing their lips together again and again in a shower of kisses.

They talked and flirted and kissed and whispered sweet nothings to eachother till the wee hours of the morning, when Gregory finally fell asleep. Christophe cradled the blonde in his arms and kissed his forehead before drifting off to sleep himself, a tender smile softening his features.

* * *

Pour mon coeur, tu sais qui tu es.


End file.
